Ludwig and the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation
'Ludwig and the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation '''is the sixth book in the Minecraftia series. It was released on June 26th, 2016. Synopsis ''After being lost over 20,000 blocks away from their nice warm beds, the wonderers encounter a passive group of heroes. These heroes hate Ravenclaw as much as our wonderers. This group is the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation, lead by JimBob and co-lead by his sister, Petra. These two groups merge together to form the ultimate weapon to try and defeat Ravenclaw once and for all, but Ravenclaw has another trick up his pixelated sleeve..." Plot Chapter 1: The Message We were wondering where this city was, until we found another one of these cryptic messages deeper inside the book. Translated from numbers, it read: "Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation, here's a map. It will help." We found the map on the next page. It had a glowing, green light on it, followed by many other different colored lights. We presumed that each light represented a member of this Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation. We followed the map on some horses we found. Chapter 2: The Journey We travelled a long time in search for the organisation. Judging by our positions on the map, were about halfway there. "I'm starving!" said Witherstorm. "What's new?" asked Thibo rhetorically. "Guys, stop moaning, these people's lives are on the line." I said. "Ludwig is right. We can't mope." said Alex. For once, they agreed and stopped moaning. We were very close. Probably even just a few miles away. "Can we stop for some food?" asked Witherstorm. "Yeah, I agree. Can we?" asked Axel. "Yeah!" said SLG1. "FOOD!!!" yelled Jude. "Stop crying for food, Jude. Rhyme intended." said Thibo. Everyone laughed, including Jude. "That was actually a good one." said Axel. "Yeah!" said Alex. "Okay, okay. It was pretty funny." said Jude. "We'll stop for food, Jude." I said. Everyone laughed again. Chapter 3: Lunch Break Admittedly, we were all very hungry and exhausted from the long journey. But we weren't going to find food in the desert. We continued to ride until we found an NPC village. I walked up to a butcher. "Hello. Can I buy some meat?" I humbly requested. "Yeah. I have six porkchops for two emeralds, or eighteen chickens for five emeralds." said the butcher. "Could I have the chickens, please?" I asked. "Sure." said the butcher. We did the trade and I went to the hungry pack. I gave them some chicken. I kept the extra eleven for later. "Chicken!" said Witherstorm. "I love chicken." said Axel. "CHICKEN!" Jude yelled. "Chicken!" said SLG1. "Okay, I get it." I said. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THIS CHICKEN?!" Jude yelled. "FROM THE NPC VILLAGE!" I yelled back. "THAT'S FANTASTIC!" Jude yelled back. "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!" yelled Axel. We all went back on our horses and continued the hefty journey. Chapter 4: Another Message From Jimbob It was dark. We were very, very close. We were so close we could taste it. We could see the light emitting from 200 blocks away. "It's right over there!" said Witherstorm. "We're so close I can taste it!" I said. "Yeah!" said Jude. We then saw a donkey carrying a chest. It walked towards us. I opened the chest and found a book containing more cryptic messages. The most important one translated to this: "Ravenclaw's left. It would look fine if we weren't in a doomed city. Ravenclaw could come back. BTW, we know ur here. Jimbob" The letter read. This "Jimbob" person knew we were here. His name was very stupid. "Who in their right mind would name their kid Jimbob?" I thought. "Jimmybobby! Jimmybobby! Jimmybobby-" Jude said repeatedly, until Thibo punched him in the arm. Chapter 5: The Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation It was morning, and we had found the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation's base. In there were six people, and they all looked related. "IS THAT LUDWIG?!" yelled a woman in purple clothes. "Yeah!" I said. "Calm down, Petra!" said a man in green, with a creeper embroidered on the shirt around the chest area. "Fine!" said Petra. "Anyway, I'm the guy who's been sending those "cryptic" messages." said the man in green. "You're Jimbob?" I asked. "Yeah!" said Jimbob. "This is Samantha, Cedric, Jim, and Bob!" said Petra. "Jim, Bob, and Jimbob." said Jude. "Yeah." said Jimbob. "Petra calls her sword The Mossy Wang, and her bow The Wreckoning." said Jim, laughing. "You're pretty tough, huh?" said Witherstorm to Petra. "Yeah, I am pretty tough. Why, looking for a fight?" asked Petra, sincerely. "Whoa, moxie girl over here." said Witherstorm. "Are you making fun of me?" asked Petra, drawing her sword. "No!" said Witherstorm with a cheesy smile. "Good." said Petra. "Don't make her angry." said Jimbob. "Okay." said Witherstorm. "Seriously. DON'T." said Jimbob in a genuine tone. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Weapon Concept Soon after, Cedric showed us a blueprint for a powerful bomb, known as the Doomsday bomb. "So, how's this Tuesday bomb work?" asked Axel. "Tuesday bomb!" said Jimbob, laughing hysterically. "The DOOMSDAY bomb, can have an explosion one hundred times bigger than normal TNT." said Bob. "D-BOMB!" said Jimbob, still laughing. "Haha, that's still not funny." said Petra. "Aww, come on! At least laugh a little!" said Jimbob. "How about no?" said Petra. "Jimbob, that really is not funny." said Alex. "He's right." I said. "Have some fun! We could be dead tomorrow!" said Jimbob. "Yeah, let's have funny even though Jimbob is being incredibly morbid!" said Jim sarcastically. "Jimbob, please stop it." said Samantha. "Yeah! Listen to mommy!" said Thibo. "Shut up you idiot!" said Jimbob. He was not one to joke around with. How ironic. Chapter 7: The Doomsday Bomb We awoke the next morning to the nice smell of pork cooking in the furnace. "BREAKFAST!" yelled Jimbob. "PORKCHOPS!" yelled Petra. "POTATOES!" yelled Jude. We all went to the kitchen to discover thirteen plates of porkchops and potatoes. "You guys went all out!" said Jimbob. "Yeah! Thanks mom!" said Petra. "Thank you!" I said. We all ate breakfast. "Pst. Ludwig, come with me for a second!" Cedric whispered. I followed him into the basement. "Look, we need to start making this doomsday bomb." said Cedric. "Yeah." I said. "You got any TNT on you?" Cedric asked. I gave him eighteen TNT, and he combined them together in batches. "We only need two Super Dynamites for the doomsday bomb. You put them in the two bottom corners, similar to boots, and then put gunpowder all around!" said Cedric. "Okay." I said. He gave me some gunpowder and I crafted the bomb. "What a sight." said Cedric. "Yeah." I agreed. "We should hide it." said Cedric. "Yeah." I agreed. We hid it in a chest under the basement. Chapter 8: The Warning of Doom We went back to the main floor. "Where were you?" asked Petra. "We were... Uhh... Somewhere else." I responded. "Oh. Okay." said Petra. We discovered that we'd spent 3 hours in the basement, and lunch was nearly ready. "Aww yeah! Lunch! Steak! Lunch! Steak!" Witherstorm chanted. It all changed when suddenly the sky went black and we heard an explosion. The only thing we saw was a beacon in the distance. Suddenly Petra had an asthma attack. "Not again, not again! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" said Petra. "Calm down, Petra." I said. "How can I?" she said. "Pull yourself together." I said. "Okay. Okay, fine." she said. "He can't defeat us. As long as we have this!" said Cedric. He pulled out the glowing, pulsing bomb. "The doomsday bomb! It's real!" said Petra. "Yep." I said. "That's awesome!" said SLG1. "Yeah!" said Axel. "I want it!" said Thibo. Chapter 9: Found Again We watched as more and more beacons were placed down. Petra's anxiety levels were increasing fast. Everyone's heart sank. "Petra, calm down. We're going to defeat him." I said. "You're right, Ludwig. I am not gonna be a wimp anymore!" said Petra. Suddenly, there was a huge bang, and half of the roof was gone. Ravenclaw and his goons busted the doors down. "Where is it?" asked Ravenclaw. "Where's what?" asked Jude. "The Doomsday bomb. Tell me, and no one gets killed. " said Ravenclaw. "I have it!" I said. "Good man, Ludwig!" said Ravenclaw sarcastically. beat me to the ground. "Ludwig!" said Petra. Everyone was grabbed by Ravenclaw's goons, and I was carried by Jimbob and Petra. Ravenclaw ignited the Doomsday bomb, and everyone ran off as the bomb exploded and blew the house up to smithereens. Chapter 10: The Blade of Infinity Ravenclaw lined us up, fence posts around us. His men surrounded me and the group. "Well, hello again!" said Ravenclaw. "This the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation? Hello. I believe we've met. I do not appreciate you ganging up on us." he continued. "And we do not appreciate you picking fights with us." said Petra. "How brave." said Ravenclaw. We were not scared of him. "You gotta pay for your crime. You've tried killing us on countless occasions. Not cool. Not appreciated. So here's what is going to happen. I am going to beat the holy crap out of one of you, to death." said Ravenclaw. Everyone gasped, except me and Petra. "This is the Blade of Infinity. I rigged a Sharpness V enchantment onto it using Ludwig's command block. The Blade of Infinity is awesome!" said Ravenclaw. Everyone was worried. "I just wanna say, if I don't make it, I love you guys!" said Jimbob. "How touching." said Ravenclaw. He began to whistle. "I got an idea." said Ravenclaw. "Eenie meenie miney moe. Who will get the treatment, I don't know. I was taught to pick the toughest of the pack." said Ravenclaw. "You - are -" he continued. He put it in our faces, before saying the simple, yet deadly word. "-it." said Ravenclaw. Everyone gasped. "Any final words?" asked Ravenclaw. The casualty didn't say anything. "Okay then." said Ravenclaw. He swung the Pickaxe right into the victim's skull. He turned red and looked nauseous. "Haha, handled like a champ!" said Ravenclaw. He swung again. And again. And again. We all took deep and heavy breaths. We were shaking, hearts racing, heads throbbing. "I'm not done yet." said Ravenclaw. Characters * LudwigVonKoopa22 *Thibo1102 *Witherstorm *Alex Sapre * SuperLaserGuy1 * Juderonald * Axel * Jim Bob * Samantha * Cedric * Jim * Petra * Bob *Ravenclaw List of Deaths *Bob Trivia *First appearance of Jim Bob, Samantha, Cedric, Jim, Petra and Bob. *A sneak peek was posted on the Ellie's Chat Club Wikia. It revealed Ludwig's Team getting captured by Ravenclaw and other huge spoilers. *It is left ambiguous as to who Ravenclaw kills in the last chapter. **Using this logic, this book technically leaves the most characters with an unknown status out of any Minecraftia book so far. *The entire Jimbob family was based off of a project being made by Ludwig's friend. Category:Stories Category:Ludwig and the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Minecraftia Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Books Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan